happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stacy
Stacy 'is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Stacy is a white skunk who, similar to Petunia, initially had a dislike of anything unclean. This changed in ''Playing Dirty, where she began to like being dirty (though not like Fungus). She has no tail due to losing it in an accident - rumored to be either caused by sticking it into a lion's cage or simply being born like that; the former was confirmed in A Tale of a Lost Tail. She can get sensitive about this loss at times, particularly if she is insulted. Stacy has bandages where her tail used to be. Starting in''Tight Squeeze, she sometimes wears pants to cover it up, wearing different kinds as a recurring gag. Beginning in Season 63, she develops a flower obsession. Along with new accessories, she would own many perfumes scented like various flowers. She was first shown to have a crush on Handy, due to their similar injuries. However, after Handy and Petunia's relationship reemerged in ''Together Again, she and Josh fell in love. They got married and raised children together. But much later in Stacy the Mom, Josh leaves her after she is caught cheating on him. She is now a single parent who cares for two of their children (barely better than how Pop cares for Cub) while sometimes dating other characters. She now has a closet filled with fake tails, including her original tail (which she found in Rhino-Plasty). Episodes Starring roles *Don't Spray It *Push It to the Limit *Splintered *Tale of Tails *A Tale of a Lost Tail *Re-Wedded *Two by Two *Together Again *Stacy's Stumble *Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants *Ant in the Pants *Be Quiet *Lost Parts *Stain with Me *Didn't Saw That Coming *Full Bloom *Stacy's Outfit Smoochie *Playing Dirty *Sisters in Grime *Butting In *Belt It Out *Side Effect *Stacy the Mom *Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle *If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It *Dead Or Tails *Three Tails to Tell *River Spoiler *The Gland Tour *Swan Lake *Belle of the Ball Featuring roles *Under the Disco-toe *Flying Colours *To Fear or Not To Fear *Spray it Like You Mean it *April Foolery *You're Joshing Me *Bless This Mess *Project Girly *Ducking and Diving *Children of Jotunia *Shattered Evil *Tight Squeeze *Josh's Busy Day *Stealing the Contest *Young Love *Scars and Stripes *Identity Crisis *Shout! *Processing *Who Cut the Cheese? *On My Tail *Gal Pals *Pranks-giving * Something's in the Kitchen with Josh *The Re-tail Store *Northern Frights *Sea What I Did There? *Shrunken Heads *Seven Minutes in Heck *Cat Flight *Toilet Terror *Corpsessed Girlfriend *Beaver Batter *Spike Up Your Life *Josh's Little Helpers *Pads Out of Water *From The Paws Of Death *This is It *Child's Play *Light Off *I Wool Dye for Candy *Barking Up the Wrong Tree *Face Closed *Getting Off Toxic *Midget Spinner *Can't Unseen It *Gummies For Dummies *An American Wereskunk in Happy Tree Town *Left in Stitches *Love Bugs *Makes Scents to Me *No Anthro-duction *Stink Differently *Right to Be Strong *Werefox to Intervention *Flying Fox of Tolerance Appearances *Dam Building Failure *Opposites Attract *Ball Breaker *Table for Two *High-tail It *Fashion Show Biz *Raging Against the Machine *All in Your Head * Warlock and Witch * Curse You! * Hand in Marriage * Birthday Party Freak * What a Swissy * It Fakes One to Tango * Keeping Pace * Dirty Dozen * Lantern It Go * Cloak and Digger * Broke the Prize * Coming This Fall * Rushin' Winter * Burning Jealousy * Splot The Difference * Rhino-Plasty * Paper Cuts * Chew at the Zoo * Napkin A Good Time * Trouble with the Trolley * Son of a Glitch *A Green Christmas *Up Great Height *A Tail of True Love *Pool to be Kind *Sundae Fundae *The Tooth About Love *Nub Me, Hate Me *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness *Beak Out of Turn *Don't Bite the Feeling Fates Deaths #Push It to the Limit: Killed by Handy's tools. #Flying Colours: Sliced up by Fizzles. #Splintered: Pecked to death by Pecky. #Opposites Attract: Killed when the diner explodes. #Tale of Tails: Suffocated from sprayed liquid. #Together Again: Impaled by Cupid's (The Mole's) arrow. #Spray it Like You Mean it: Suffocated by Fungus' gas. #Josh's Busy Day: Squashed by frozen Sniffles. #Stealing the Contest: Hit in the forehead with a slingshot. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Processing: Killed by building. #Who Cut the Cheese?: Crushed by Flipper. #Stain with Me: Impaled by nails. #The Re-tail Store: Crushed by giant foot. #Northern Frights: Crushed by Santa's gifts. #Sea What I Did There?: Squished by sinking ship. #Curse You!: Burnt or crushed ('''debatable). # Birthday Party Freak: Slips over and falls. # Shrunken Heads: Head shrunken and stung by bee. # Smoochie 1: Vaporized in explosion. # Smoochie 2: Cut to pieces by light beams. # Smoochie 3: Shredded to the floor. # Seven Minutes in Heck: Smashed by glass bottle. # Cat Flight: Cut by Herman's claws. # It Fakes One to Tango: Bleeds to death (debatable). # Toilet Terror: Drowned or killed by house destruction (debatable). # Corpsessed Girlfriend: Crushed by boulder (revived as zombie). # Butting In: Crushed by a sign. # Belt It Out: Several of her organs are squeezed out. # Side Effect: Upper body crushed by a broken concrete. # Lantern It Go: Killed by a bear. # Broke the Prize: Sliced into pieces by broken glasses. # Spike It Up A Bit: Explodes. # Josh's Little Helpers: Crushed by a billboard. # If It Ain't Broken Don't Mix It: Explodes. # Dead or Tails: Crushed by a helicopter. # River Spoiler: Splatters into the ground. # Pads Out of Water: Sucked into the pipe. # From The Paws Of Death: Choked on a loose thread. # This is It: Face burned by a gas. # Light Off: Suffocated by Jerky's fart in the elevator. # I Wool Dye for Candy: Killed by Needle's quills. #Socio-Bath: Crushed by a water heater. #Barking Up the Wrong Tree: Flattened by Bark. #Face Closed: Killed by Lustly. #Napkin A Good Time: Burnt to bone by hot food. #Getting Off Toxic: Melts in toxic water. #Can't Unseen It: Mauled alive by Scrap. #Son of a Glitch: Behead by a counter. #Gummies For Dummies: Partially eaten. #An American Wereskunk in Happy Tree Town: Mauled by the wereskunk. #Left in Stitches: Smashed in the face. #Up Great Height: Crushed by the suspended platform. #Love Bugs: Eaten. #Swan Lake: Eaten by birds (debatable). #Makes Scents to Me: Crushed under a ladder. #Stink Differently: Impaled by her garden trowel. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness: Got sliced by silverware into pieces of chunks. #Werefox to Intervention: Mauled to death by Riston. #Flying Fox of Tolerance: Mauled to death by Willia. #Belle of the Ball: Horrifically crushed when the carriage she is in reverts into a pumpkin. Additional #Don't Climb That Ladder: Run over by a bus by Flaky. Injuries #Prior to introduction (shown in A Tale of a Lost Tail): Tail torn off by zoo lion. #Stacy's Stumble: Twists her leg. #On My Tail: Hit by ambulance. #Gal Pals: Hit by ambulance. #Didn't Saw That Coming: Sawed in half by Lumpy. #Full Bloom: Nose bitten off. #It Fakes One to Tango: Arms are cut off. #Belt It Out: Waist is crushed. #Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle: Bitten in the arm by a snapping turtle. #Pads Out of Water: Hit by a pipe and later scalded. # Splot the Difference: Fingers caught in mousetrap. Kill count *Fungus: 3 ("Don't Spray It" along with Leif, "A Tale of a Lost Tail", "Playing Dirty") *Lumpy: 2 ("Don't Spray It", "River Spoiler") *Leif: 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Hippy: 2 ("Don't Spray It" debatable, "Spray it Like You Mean it") *Nutty: 3 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Pierce, "A Tale of a Lost Tail", "I Wool Dye for Candy") *Pierce: 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy, Tale of Tails) *Handy: 1 ("Push It to the Limit") *Cub: 1 ("Push It to the Limit" debatable) *Lifty: 2 ("Tale of Tails", "Full Bloom" along with Shifty) *Shifty: 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Pranky: 2 ("Tale of Tails", "Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants") *Sniffles: 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Road-Kill: 1 ("Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants") *Licky: 1 ("Ant in the Pants") *Mom and Baby: 1 ("Be Quiet") *Bugsy: 1 ("Full Bloom") *Hedge: 1 ("Playing Dirty") *Plunger: 1 ("Toilet Terror" along with Gator) *Josh: 1 ("Toilet Terror" along with Gator) *Gator: 1 ("Toilet Terror") *Petunia: 1 ("Beaver Batter") *Pudgy: 1 ("Beaver Batter") *Velo: 1 ("Josh's Little Helpers") *Ruddles: 1 ("Josh's Little Helpers") *Needle: 1 ("I Wool Dye for Candy") *Dolly: 1 ("Swan Lake" along with Stone) *Snooper: 1 ("Swan Lake" along with Stone) *Others: 1 (An ant in "Ant in the Pants" debatable) Trivia *The bandages replacing her tail was an early design concept for Fizzles. *She was originally black with white stripes. She was later changed to being white with blue stripes. In 2018, she would gain a ponytail that resembles her old tail. **Her flower went from having six petals to eight. Later in Season 63, she would wear a wreath of flowers around her neck (similar to Petunia's air freshener necklace). **However, after Sundae Fundae, her flower went back to having 6 petals but changed its look. **She is the most consistently redesigned of LOD's characters. *Another early characterization was her making Handy's frustrated face whenever she realized her tail was gone. This trait would disappear shortly in the future. *Many theories existed on how she could have lost her tail prior to A Tale of a Lost Tail. **It is revealed in that episode that she is Petunia's sister. ***It was originally planned that she was born tailless. However, her creator later said she was indeed born with a tail. *She was created at the same time as Pecky. *She has been referred to as a combination of Handy and Petunia. *She used to love Handy, but after Together Again, she fell in love with Josh after Handy fell for Petunia again. * She would lose her OCD in Playing Dirty, mostly because the creator felt her old personality was too similar to Petunia's. Also because her love of flowers would require a lot of contact with dirt. *Fungus is her most frequent victim. *It is revealed in ''Beaver Batter ''that she isn't a good cook. *She has endured more character development than LOD's other characters. *She has gained a reputation similar to Giggles due to dating multiple characters. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Skunks Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:White Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Characters with relatives Category:Free to Ship Category:Featured